Beth
Beth is a character in Until Dawn, portrayed by Ella Lentini. She is the protagonist of the game's tutorial. Appearance Beth has short dark brown hair underneath her white beanie. She wears a gray sweater, pink coat, yoga pants, and cream colored boots during the prologue. According to her "Missing Person" poster, she is 110 pounds and 172 centimeters (5'8''). Like most of her family, she has brown eyes. Personality Beth is shown to be protective of her sister as shown by her temperament after she found out what Ashley, Emily, Jessica, Mike, and Matt had done. She puts other people above herself, such as the time when Beth gave Hannah her coat, even though Hannah had jeans on and Beth was just wearing yoga pants. Until Dawn Background Beth attended her sister Hannah's party a year before the game began. She discovered what the Mike and some of the survivors had done to Hannah and ran off looking for her. Involvement The player takes control of Beth during her search for Hannah. She eventually finds a note from Mike telling Hannah to come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. Beth has the option of trying to wake Josh to help her, to no avail, or start searching for her right away. Hannah finds the survivors at the front of the lodge and hears them calling after Hannah. Beth asks Mike what was going on and he responds that he was "messing around". She sprints into the woods to look for Hannah and sees her lying on the ground, crying. Beth offers Hannah her coat and helps her up. Suddenly, they both hear something following them, and they run to the cliff where Matt and Emily are chased by the deer later in the game. A wendigo makes the back up to the edge of the cliff and they both fall off. Beth manages to grab onto the ledge with one and Hannah with the other. After chasing off the wendigo, Victor Milgram reaches out for Beth to grab his hand and Beth has the option to either grab his hand and let go of Hannah or let go of the ledge. Regardless of her choice, Beth falls to her death. Her corpse is later buried by a surviving Hannah, but is later eaten due to starvation. Later, Ashley, Chris, and Josh find a Ouji board and attempt to contact Hannah, who they think is dead. Ashley asks if the force moving the board is Hannah, but the board begins to spell out the word "sister". If Ashley asks if it is Beth they are speaking to, the board spells out "yes". She then directs Ashley and Chris to the library as Josh leaves, trying to make sense of all of it. Death After Beth and Hannah seemingly fall off the ledge while backing away from a wendigo, Beth will be shown to have grabbed onto a branch. The Flamethrower Guy reaches out to Beth, who then has the option to either drop Hannah and attempt to grab The Stranger's hand or let go of the branch altogether. If she lets go of the branch, she and Hannah fall down and Beth dies upon hitting the floor of the cave. If Beth drops Hannah and tries to grab The Stranger's hand, the branch snaps, and Beth dies in the same manner. Relationships Emily When finding Beth's missing person poster, Emily says, "Sorry you're still missing too". Hannah Washington Beth is Hannah's sister and ran away to find her in the woods. She was very worried about her and cares for her well-being. Despite this, Beth has the option to drop Hannah in hopes of saving herself when they are at the edge of the cliff. Josh Washington Beth and Josh have a positive relationship. She thought it was funny when Josh had passed out after drinking and said, "Well brother, you've outdone us all." Beth also appears to trust him enough to ask for his assistance. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Mike Beth calls Mike a jerk before she runs into the woods to find Hannah. Notes * Beth is the only playable character outside of the lodge survivors. * Beth is the first playable character to die. Gallery Beth Poster.png|Beth's "Missing" poster BethMad.png|Beth discovers what Mike and the other survivors have done BethAndHannahCliff.png|Beth and Hannah before their disappearance WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers the Washington Family Portrait BeachPhoto.png|A picture of Beth, Hannah, and Josh at Cape Cod PromPhoto.png BeachPhoto.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supporting Characters